


Fellytone Folly

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Of course Draco and Harry's answering machine message could not be a simple 'leave your message after the beep'.





	Fellytone Folly

**Author's Note:**

> **Fellytone Folly**  
>  **Harry/Draco [G, 212 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Repost and cut from a fic I started to write, but did not finish, last Christmas. Fits well with the prompt telephone. Hope you enjoy.

“Hello, you’ve reached Harry—“

“—and Draco,” a voice interrupted. “Don’t forget about the most important person in this flat.”

“Of course not, darling. How could I ever forget?”

“You shouldn’t. As Head Healer, I’m immensely popular. Everyone always visits _me_ at St Mungo’s.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Harry muttered.

“What was that, Scarhead?” Draco said, his voice dangerously low.

“Nothing!”

“That didn’t sound like _nothing_.”

“You’re hearing things, then. Now be quiet.”

“No one tells me to shut up.”

“Draco, shhh!”

“You’re going to regret saying that.”

“Are you threatening the Head Auror?”

“Perhaps.”

There’s a long pause.

“I’m sorry we’ve missed your call, but we’re incredibly busy at the moment—“

“—shagging!”

“Draco! No, we are _not_!”

“Shame, that.”

A long suffering sigh is heard. “Draco, you know I love you, but for Merlin’s sake, let me finish recording this message.”

“Fine, but I still don’t understand why we need a fellytone. We’re _wizards_!”

“It’s called a _tellyphone_ , Draco. Besides, you never know when we might need it. Wizarding communications are not always the most reliable.”

“Is that so? I’ll be sure to tell each and every owl that delivers the post to our flat what you just said.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake! Please leave your message after the beep. Thank you!”


End file.
